Dibbs
by cas-tea-hell
Summary: Michael's (short) journey to confessing his love for Alex. Malex obviously. First fanfic EVER SO BE NICE PLEASE enjoy hopefully :) T for language- One-shot :)


From the moment that the great archangel Michael laid a hand on Alex Lannen, he knew he was royally fucked.

The little baby looked so innocent in Michael's arms, but the archangel knew what he would become. An angry, disobedient, whiny, man who would, coincidentally enough, be the love of Michael's annoyingly immortal life. How poetic.

Alex made little cooing noises in Michael's stiff arms, and then finally began to cry at the unfamiliarity and tenseness of the angel.

"_Great," _Michael mentally sighed. "_The whining begins." _Michael relaxed his arms a bit more and stroked his head softly until the baby finally fell asleep. Needing to return to his nest in Vega, he jumped out the six-story high window and began to fall. But Michael did not fear heights or jumping off rooftops because he had one great hidden asset.

_His wings._

It felt so good to get them out in the open again. Big, powerful, black, and opalescent, they stretched many meters before flapping upwards and taking flight. Having to hide them all the time in Vega was a nuisance, not to mention uncomfortable. Michael glanced down at the still sleeping baby and chuckled. It looked like he actually felt safe with Michael, even after only knowing him for a few minutes.

Little did Michael know how much that would change.

"_Trust you_?!" Alex had yelled. "_Everything you've told me has been a lie!"_

Admittedly, Michael had lied, but it was for Alex's own good, couldn't he see that? The words echoed in Michael's ears over and over again, and at the time, he was left speechless. Alex had said that the tattoos had warned him to beware the people closest to him. But why would Alex immediately suspect that the tattoos were talking about Michael? The archangel was confused- after all, what would he do to the man- heaven help him- that he loved? Because Michael did, in fact, love Alex, even if Alex did not reciprocate. Which did not help matters in the least bit. He knew that Alex was supposedly in love with that Claire Riesen- but would she follow Alex to the ends of the Earth? Be able to protect him, even in death? Be able to protect him in life? It was not the fact that Claire was a woman that she was weak- Michael was not a bigoted angel, and he knew how both men and women were equally strong in different ways. It wasn't even the fact that she was human that bothered him. It was the fact that she had Alex on a string, and she could easily throw him away just like Michael had seen her do to others. Her love was flimsy, and she was so used to getting everything she wanted.

Michael was usually unbothered about how Claire always got what she wanted. Until she wanted Alex.

And in that moment, Michael knew what he had to do.

He searched high and low for Alex until he finally found him walking an empty alleyway. That's when Michael saw his chance. He grabbed Alex around the waist as he had done only hours ago and lifted him to fly away once again.

"Hey what are you- Hey HEY!"

Alex continued to struggle and tried to weasel out of Michael's arms until Michael said calmly, "If I drop you now at this height, you will most certainly die."

Alex sighed resignedly and relented. "Can you please put me down? I told you I don't want to talk to you."

"I will," Michael replied. "But I have somewhere to take you first."

After about half an hour of uncomfortable silence with only the sound of wind and Michael's flapping wings to break it, Michael landed.

"Where the hell are we?" Alex asked, more curious than angry. That was a good sign.

"Your old house, Alex. This is where I found you, and saved you. This is the place where I fell in love for the first time."

"Wait-_what?_" Alex questioned incredulously.

"You were just a baby then, of course, you would never remember it," Michael continued on as if there was no interruption. "But I remember. I remember every second. You were crying, but stopped so quickly, as if you actually felt safe with me."

"You asked me how you could possibly trust me, Alex, and I have to admit, I did not have an answer for you. But now I do. This is my answer. The reason you can trust me, Alex, is because I'm in love with you, and I've been in love with you from the moment I came to this very house to save you. I'm not expecting your love in return, but please, Alex, know that I am not your enemy."

Michael could see it on Alex's face. The range of emotions running through his head. Disbelief, confusion, happiness, skepticism, bewil-

Wait.

_Happiness?_

Before Michael had hardly even registered the thought, Alex's lips were on his and Michael felt happy indeed, very happy. His usually emotionless mask of a face broke out into a delighted grin as he began to kiss Alex back eagerly, twisting his hand into his blonde curls. It seemed like seconds, or hours, Michael didn't know, but as soon as it was over, Michael opened his eyes to see Alex staring back at him.

"I was so hoping you would say that, Michael. I really was. Oh...and it's about time one of us got the balls to say something."

Both of their flushed faces broke out into ridiculous grins and they began to laugh. And kiss just a little bit more.

And it didn't matter who frowned upon their relationship, it didn't matter who threw a fit when they found out, (Claire), because they had each other. They would always have each other, and they would be able to protect always. Claire wanted to have them banished from Vega, unable to deal with "The love of her life" falling in love with someone else. But Michael knew he had done the right thing, mainly because of one thing that Michael had that should always be respected, no matter what age they were in.

Michael had dibbs.


End file.
